User talk:Ponyz
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Brigandine Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse thanks for the message. I want to contribute in this wikia and edit minor change, i want to add "event" information in 'inbox character'. how to do it? and sorry my english was awful, so i hope you can edit my spelling and grammar. thanksNuurussubchiy (talk) 02:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Names in GE Hey there. I noticed that you referred to the Snake of Chaos as Jormungandr on the Hunger page, while I referred to it as Ouroborous (the name used in most of the other documents I've checked) on the Bulnoil page. Do you think we should change one page or the other for consistency, or include both names on each page for completion? You make the call; I'll go with whichever. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 05:48, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Let's go with yours man Ponyz (talk) 06:20, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome. By the way, I wasn't saying you needed to delete the Hunger page; if you want to keep it, just change "Jormungandr" to "Ouroborous" and we'll be in good shape. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 06:42, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion Out of curiosity, do you know very much about LUA coding? If you do, I was thinking it could be a good idea to add tabs to the character infobox template that allow users to switch between a view of the character's stats in The Legend of Forsena and their stats in Grand Edition. Take a look at this page if you want to see an example of what I'm talking about. Just something to consider, since so many small things were changed in Grand Edition and this wiki is dedicated to providing information about both games. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 23:24, August 15, 2015 (UTC) : I don't know much about it, good idea though - Ponyz (talk) 03:55, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Stat growth charts for monsters Hey there! I wanted to let you know that I recently went through and revised the stat growth charts on the monster pages. See my latest blog post if you'd like to know more. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 16:09, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Kudos Between the two of us, I think we've done a great job of cleaning up and adding pages to this wiki over the last few months. Just wanted to say congratulations and thanks for all your hard work and flexibility! -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 16:57, December 28, 2015 (UTC) : Big thanks for all your hard work as well man! -Ponyz (talk) 02:30, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Attack and Special Hi Ponyz. As far as I know, in Brigandine, there are 3 kinds of attack. *Normal attack, which can miss and can be countered (for meele). *Special attack, which has 100% hit rate, and based on STR (I think it uses the same damage formula as normal attack). *Magic, which has 100% hit rate for damaging magic. Most, if not all, articles in this wikia still classify normal attack and special attack as one classification. Is it alright to separate them? Note. For TLoF version, the only single target specials are Bat Attack, and Iai slash. --Q-orca (talk) 06:30, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Thats a valid argument to separate the two types. Sure, go ahead.Ponyz (talk) 14:24, March 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Is there no chance to submit informations extracted from the game itself? (for example base ATK power for Bahamut's Final Breath) --Q-orca (talk) 08:27, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :: Could you tell me where you found the information? I can't find the attack power specifically for attacks in the original Legend of Forsena. Ponyz (talk) 10:06, May 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Using this page as reference (and comparing things with the FAQs), I found the tables in the TLoF (Class, attack, special, spell, and Monster summon table). Note that base ATK is one of the few values confirmed in the FAQs and the game(Jinn family is the only kinds whose ATK is calculated using Base ATK from its special). --Q-orca (talk) 10:40, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Oh I see, alright. Ponyz (talk) 11:20, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Main page edits I just wanted you to know that I created a page for Brigandine: The Legend of Forsena and removed the information about the game from the main page, replacing it with a link to the new page. If you don't like the change that I made or you think the main page looks too empty now, feel free to revert back to one of the earlier versions. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 19:37, May 27, 2016 (UTC) - It's cool. Ponyz (talk) 00:01, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Image of Lizard King Just wanted to let you know that the image I uploaded of the Lizard King is a cropped version of the image from this page. Feel free to replace my image if you can find a better one (or remove it if it causes any copyright disputes). -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 22:40, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Pages marked for deletion Not sure if you noticed, but I marked the Brigandine Grand Edition and Swordmaster pages for deletion. Both are unused redirects. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 15:59, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :Just to let you know, an anonymous user created a spam article that I marked for deletion. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 21:35, November 7, 2016 (UTC) : oh ok right on it - Ponyz (talk) 15:49, November 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Good man. It's nice to see that everything's in order and we're getting decent traffic around here. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 05:24, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Image names and an announcement I'm not sure how much time you have on your hands right now, but I wanted to suggest renaming a couple of images for the sake of standardization and aesthetics. "Dryst-0.jpg" could be renamed "Dryst Icon.jpg" like the other dialogue and menu icons, and "Rod-0.jpg" could be renamed "Rod (character).jpg", "Rod (Rune Knight).jpg", or something similar. I know it's nothing major, but I notice little cosmetic things like this and like to change them when I'm able. It looks like this wiki has all of the content articles it needs, so I'm going to go into a state of (semi-)retirement from editing. I'll still drop by every few days to make sure no one's been vandalizing pages, though. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 15:47, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :: Oh sure, I'll get on it. Thanks for all your hard work on this wiki my man! Ponyz (talk) 15:13, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Spat on my talk page I just wanted to apologize for the recent spat on my talk page. I'm an admin on the Civilization Wiki, and a user I banned for vandalism decided to air his grievances here. Maybe it'll attract more traffic to the wiki...and that can only be a good thing, right? :) -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 13:20, October 24, 2017 (UTC) : lol, I see. it happens. no prob my man. Ponyz (talk) 14:44, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Videos As you can see, I've found videos of some of the music tracks from TLoF and GE on YouTube and added them to various pages. Feel free to add them to other pages, change their descriptions, move them, replace them, or take them down if you're not happy with them. -Mythril Wyrm (talk) 14:24, April 28, 2019 (UTC)